The present invention relates to a novel hinge construction, and more specifically to a novel hinge structure especially suitable for use in mounting a door or lid on an appliance such as a laundry or washing machine.
While it will become apparent that various features of the present invention may be adapted for mounting doors or lids in a wide variety of environments and structures, disclosure of the invention will be facilitated by particular reference to a hinge structure for mounting a door or lid on a laundry appliance such as a washing machine. As is well known, many washing machines comprise a sheet metal housing including a top member having an opening. A door or lid is hinged to the top member for selectively closing the opening. Heretofore, hinge structures for pivotally connecting the door to the top of the appliance have usually included multiple parts making assembly with the door and the appliance top relatively complex and expensive. Also, certain heretofore suggested structures have been such as to permit interference or interengagement between the top member and the door lid when the lid is fully opened, which interengagement may result in marring or damaging of the parts. For example, such parts in laundry appliances commonly have a vitreous porcelain or similar finish which may be scratched or chipped if parts such as the door and adjacent portions of the appliance cabinet or housing are allowed to come into contact with each other when the door is opened.